


Touch Me, Please

by TwoKinkyBeans



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adult Content, Adult Peter Parker, Consensual Sex, Escort Peter Parker, Escort Service, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is 22, Secretly a Virgin, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Tension, Tony is 53, Unsafe Sex, Virgin Tony Stark, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: Tony Stark has never told anyone that he's still a virgin. He doesn't want to sleep with people who only want him because of his outward persona. So instead, he hires an escort. Things get a little more heated than either of them had expected.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue why but this idea came to me this morning and I HAD TO GET IT OUT. There will be three chapters total, of which two and three contain the actual smut. I haven't written those yet, so that's why other tags will be added to the story as it moves forward. Enjoy!  
> -Kim

Tony fidgets with the pair of glasses in his hand nervously. He should’ve never done this. Why had he figured this a good idea last night? 

_ Because you’re 53 and you’re still a goddamn virgin. _

Tony sighs. He’s had plenty of opportunities. People have always been interested in him. Wanting him. Yet… Tony had never felt comfortable accepting either one of those offers. He didn’t want to sleep and have his first time with someone who only wants him for his outward persona.

_ So instead, you hired an escort. Go you _ .

He tries to ignore the sarcastic voice in his mind. The escort bureau seemed solid enough. Sure, Tony had to invest quite some money for the boy he’d chosen, but he hopes it’s going to be worth it.

When the lift doors open, Tony is no longer able to speak. The boy is… Stunning. Gorgeous. Messy brown curls rain down from the crown of his head. His friendly brown eyes sparkle with the reflection of the LEDs. He’s not tall, but taller than Tony had imagined. Slender body, yet clearly muscled and strong.   
“H-Hi,” he chokes out. The boy grins widely and steps into the living room.  
“Good afternoon, Mr. Stark. Or do you want me to call you by your first name?”  
“Tony’s fine,” Tony says, his voice so tense that Tony hopes the boy doesn’t judge him for it. If he does, the boy doesn’t show it. He takes off his coat and looks around. With an innocent smile, he turns back to Tony.

“Where do I leave this?”  
“Oh,” Tony rushes out and he mentally curses at himself at how awkward he is right now. He walks towards the escort and takes the coat from him to hang it at a hanger in the destined area.   
“You’re new to this, aren’t you?” The boy asks. Tony lets out a shaky breath and nods.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“No, it’s alright! It’s very normal to be nervous, Tony. I’m Peter, by the way. Do you want to sit down somewhere?”

Not soon after, both of them are seated in the living area. Peter sips from his coffee and lets out a satisfied hum at the taste. The sight has Tony’s lips curl into a faint smile. He’s still a bit anxious for what’s about to happen tonight, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t enjoy Peter’s warm and serene presence. Tony has to admit that Peter makes him feel more at ease than he’d thought possible.

“Peter, I… I should tell you that I really don’t… I…,” he pauses. “I’m a virgin.”  
“Oh?” Peter sounds surprised and his eyes search Tony’s face for a good second. Tony sighs in defeat.  
“I know about my reputation. Heck, I don’t even know how it came to be in the first place. But when it started I couldn’t stop it so instead, I decided to play along. But now… People  _ want _ to have sex with me, but I’m fucking terrified. I’d have no clue what to do.”  
“But you want it? Sex, I mean?” Peter whispers, a hint of worry crossing his face. Tony nods quickly.  
“Yeah, I do. I… Really do. I’m just too scared.”  
“So that’s why I’m here, then?”  
“Yes. Well, if you are okay with it. I can imagine you’d rather spend your time with someone more experienced. If you want to go that’s alright, and I will still pay your full rate of course.”   
“Tony-”  
“I don’t want you to think you have to do this and-”  
“Tony.” Peter interrupts him. Tony looks up warily and realizes he’s been rambling. A blush stains his cheeks and he stops talking, waiting for Peter to continue.

“I don’t mind,” Peter whispers. He licks his lips and puts his coffee mug back down on the table. He turns to Tony with a gentle smile. “I would love to teach you.”  
“You do?”  
“Yes. You’re kind, and not gonna lie, you’re absolutely my type. You’re hot as fuck.”  
Tony blushes and he can feel the tension rise between them. The atmosphere changes. Where’d it’d been calm and a tad awkward before, it’s different now. Anticipation. A promise. Excitement. 

“Now,” Peter slowly continues and he smirks widely. Tony’s heart skips a beat at the mischievous glimmer he finds in the boy’s gaze. “What do you want to learn first?” Peter crawls closer on the couch. Tony’s lips part.  _ Good God. _ “Have you ever been kissed?” Peter asks, now slowly hovering over Tony’s body. The man nods breathlessly.  
“Y-Yeah.”  
“Did someone ever kiss your neck?” Peter whispers as he straddles Tony’s thighs. To his surprise, Tony can see the outline of a hard-on in Peter’s pants. He’s aroused as well, just as Tony is. A tiny moan escapes his throat and he shakes his head.  
“No. Never.”  
“Do you want me to kiss you, Tony?” Peter leans in, placing his hands on Tony’s chest. The simple touch sends a series of shivers down his spine and the burning pit of arousal in his stomach only grows stronger and stronger. Hesitantly, he reaches out and places his hands on the boy’s hips. Peter grins and slowly rolls his hips forward. Tony can only let out another moan.

“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tony’s brain fails to function when Peter’s cherry-red lips press themselves onto his own. It’s a gentle clash. Peter’s lips are much softer than the ones Tony had kissed all those years ago.  
“Peter,” he whimpers desperately into the boy’s parted lips. The escort responds by simply deepening the kiss. The soft, velvet tongue sweeps past his teeth, and he kisses him hungrily. The staged passion has Tony fooled more than he thought possible. He’s aware that this is Peter’s job- making other men aroused and then pleasing them. Yet, Tony hadn’t thought it’d feel so _real_.   
“Tony-” Peter breathes and pulls back slightly. Tony swears he can see a hint of longing on the boy’s face. _He’s acting, don’t forget that._ “Tony, tell me what you want.”  
“W-what?”

“I want you to tell me what you want me to do. It’s your first time. Gotta make it special, huh?” Somehow, the teasing tone in Peter’s voice when he speaks those words makes it so easy for Tony to push down his rising shame. It’s not some weird clinical discussion. Not at all. The question for consent low-key blows him away. He’s not used to it. His high school boyfriend at the time had never asked, and the people that tried flirting with him now weren’t much better. His ‘no’s are usually waved off as cocky, entitled behavior.   
“I…” Tony starts, frowning when he notices how he has no fucking clue. Oh, God. Here he is. He hired an _escort_ , and he doesn’t even know what he wants. “I don’t know,” he whispers. Peter leans back a little, leaving some space between them, and sends him a gentle smile.  
“That’s alright. We’ll take it step-by-step, ‘kay?”  
“Please.”  
“Cool. Anything you _don’t_ want to do tonight?” Peter tilts his head in a curious motion. His curls bounce along with the movement, and once again, Tony is struck by his beauty.

“Nothing kinky,” Tony rushes out. “I just… I just want it to feel good. I want to make _you_ feel good.” Tony’s head snaps up as he realizes what he just said. Something clicks in his mind. It… Yes. That’s it.  
 _“I want to make you feel good,”_ he repeats, his voice more assertive this time. Peter lets out a surprised chuckle. The boy searches Tony’s face for a second. Does he think Tony’s joking?  
“For real?” Peter asks. “You could ask me to do anything to you, but you want to make _me_ feel good?”  
“Yes.” Tony straightens his shoulders. “I know pleasure. I- I wanna know how to make someone else feel that way. I-” Suddenly, he’s overcome with a wave of uncertainty again. “If that’s… Okay for you as well. Of course. God- I’m sorry. This is so not sexy,” he rambles. Peter tuts and leans in again, pressing his forehead against Tony’s.

“Doesn’t have to be,” he whispers. “If we want the rest of our night to be amazing, we gotta talk about this. Have to admit, most clients are very clear about their wants.” Peter snorts. “They usually prefer if I don’t talk at all.”  
“Oh?”  
“Mmmh. They prefer me to keep my mouth occupied elsewhere. But you?” Peter’s voice seems to trail off for a second when their gazes lock. Peter’s dark, chocolate puppy eyes contain a seriousness Tony can’t quite place. Peter’s voice is soft when he continues. “You’re different.”

Tony can’t shake the feeling that those words _mean_ something. Different. He’s _different_. The insecurity almost makes him ask if that’s a good or a bad thing, but the intensity in Peter’s eyes already reveals the answer.  
“Peter…” he breathes softly. “I don’t know how to be a good client. But I promise you; I’ll be the most eager student you’ve ever taught how to have sex.” The half-sincere joke makes Peter laugh, and the sound sends a pleasant tingling sensation across Tony’s chest.  
“Sex ed 101 with Peter,” the escort jokes back. “Has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”  
“Best-selling class, I’m telling ya.”  
“Well, lucky for you, you’re my first student.” Peter’s voice drops, making everything flare up again. Tony’s heartbeat picks up, and his cock throbs in the tight fit of his jeans. He speaks hoarsely.  
“Where do we start?”

Instantly, Peter’s lips are back on his own. It shouldn’t take Tony by surprise anymore, but it does. It’s earth-shattering how good it feels. Peter’s every move is urgent and hot and it makes Tony think that although it may be an act… Maybe, some of it could be real?  
“Can I unbutton your shirt?” Peter moans, and Tony curses at the sensations it sends straight into his hard cock. He ruts upwards and nods.  
“Y-yeah. If you take your shirt off too?” Peter sends him a cocky grin and nods.  
“Deal.”   
Their teeth clash clumsily when Peter can no longer steady himself against Tony’s chest. His slender fingers easily unbutton the tight, expensive white dress shirt. Tony grunts as he feels the coldness of Peter’s fingertips brushing over his hot skin. He doesn’t even mind that it’s cold. All he can think about is how a gorgeous being is touching him - _touching him._ He swallows.  
“Feels good,” he mutters and drops his head back against the backrest of his couch when Peter’s fingers trail lower. And lower. And lower. His eyes widen, and he stares enchanted how Peter teasingly traces past the band of his boxers. Then, he snaps his gaze back up.  
“Your shirt?”  
“R-Right.” Peter expertly grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head. Tony blinks a few times when he sees the smooth skin gliding past the fittest body he ever saw.

“Good Lord,” Tony laughs. “You’re fucking ripped.”  
“Wanna touch it?” Peter retorts, causing Tony to blush. He smiles sheepishly at the escort and nods, slowly reaching out. He’s never touched someone else like this. Never with the burning pit of desire deep within his core. Never so longingly. Never this intimately. When he feels the hot skin on his fingers, he lets out a shaky breath.   
“Why is this so fucking scary,” he mumbles, not even that taken aback anymore by how easy it is to open up about that to Peter. He’s safe here.  
“Do you want me to guide your hands?”

Tony nods. He’s relieved at the offer. He stares at how Peter shuffles his weight back to make sure he won’t fall. Then, he gently reaches up and grabs the back of Tony’s hands. Slowly, he brings them up, all the way over his pecs and to his neck. Then, slowly, back down until Tony’s hands grab Peter’s waist tightly.  
“Peter?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re beautiful.”

Peter stills at that and he stares down at Tony.  
“Thank you.” He whispers.  
“I mean it.”  
“I know.” Peter’s voice is so gentle, and it stuns Tony just how confidently the boy is taking his compliment. He _trusts_ Tony to speak the truth.  
“We should go to my bedroom,” Tony continues then. Peter smirks and nods.   
“Show me where the m- Eh, the magic’s about to happen?” Tony laughs and shakes his head.   
“Good save.” He grabs the kid’s thighs tightly and grins, hoisting him a little closer. Peter gasps, a silent shriek leaving his parted lips. Tony stands up quickly- he’s eternally grateful for his workout sessions with Happy- and carries Peter towards his master bedroom. Peter giggles adorably, and Tony would be a damn liar if he’d say the sound didn’t make his heart flutter in his chest. 

“Holy shit-” is the first thing Peter manages to say when he eyes the bedroom with his pupils blown. “I knew you were rich and classy, but this? This is next level.”  
“Do you like it?”  
“Mmmh,” Peter pretends to think. “I will have to evaluate the softness of your sheets to-” Tony, carefully, drops Peter onto the soft cushions displayed on his large king bed. Peter groans, grabbing at the surface of the blanket.  
“Perfect.” He looks up teasingly and pats the free space next to him. Tony obeys and lays down next to Peter. He swallows when he sees the golden light of the lamps reflect in Peter’s eyes - casting a nice, warm glow on his torso. 

It makes Tony feel bold. He leans in and presses his lips against Peter’s ribcage. Peter gasps, the tiny sound so lovely that Tony wants to hear it again with all his heart. He sucks onto the skin, moving his kisses higher and higher. In the process, he finds himself half-draped over the kid, but he doesn’t mind. His opened shirt covers the both of them once Tony’s hot kisses have found their way against Peter’s smooth neck.  
“This okay?” he asks. Peter lets out a breathy, ‘yes, keep going just like that.’ Tony obeys. His lips suckling, teasing Peter’s skin, and the boy’s shaky moans have him in pieces. He wants to experience this… This _bliss_ , forever.

“Tony,” Peter groans, and Tony can’t help the jittery explosion of butterflies in his stomach when he feels how the boy bucks his hips up to press his groin against Tony’s thighs. _He’s rutting himself against him, oh god._   
“Mmmh?”  
“I need you-” Peter babbles. The kid’s eyes open wide, and a deep red blush appears on both cheekbones. He looks so _flushed_ and _needy_ that it makes Tony feel all the things he thought were impossible. The things he’d written off as ‘fake’ or ‘only in porn.’ “I shouldn’t…”  
“Shouldn’t what?” Tony says, his heart skipping a beat. Peter presses his lips together for a short moment in time. Then, he shakes his head and chuckles softly at his own thoughts.   
“I shouldn’t let myself go like this. Fuck, Tony, I’ve never felt this way with anyone before.”

Tony freezes. Surely, Peter could say that to anyone, right? But the flushed cheeks, the longing in Peter’s eyes, the desperate rutting… Is there a chance all of that is, well, real?  
“Peter, are you… I need to know-” he croaks. “Is this an act, or…” His voice trails off. It’s Peter who seems startled this time, and he quickly shakes his head.  
“N-no! I swear, fuck, Tony, this is _not_ an act. I-” he stammers and looks up at Tony with such sincerity that it makes his chest constrict with emotions he can’t quite place. No one. No one’s ever looked at him like that. Not his high-school boyfriend. Not the casual flirts. Not the strippers that some folks jokingly hired for him at parties. No.

There’s absolutely no possible way that anyone could act such a thing. 

“God,” Tony lets out with a quivering breath. He stares at the boy and swallows. Even the boy’s beauty hits differently now. He feels _connected_ to Peter in a way he does not understand. It’s as if this is meant to be. Them. Together. Their fingers tangled in messy bedsheets, their lips crushed together until they both ride their highs. It’s… Fate. And Tony be damned, he never believed in such a thing, but Peter makes him think anything’s possible right now.  
“You wanted to please me, right, Tony?”  
“Y-yeah?”  
“Then touch me. Please?”

The high-pitched moan that escapes from Tony’s throat is feral as he dives in. He straddles Peter’s thighs and mouths at the boy’s skin. Lower, and lower, and _lower_. He revels in the breathy gasps from his partner when he licks a stripe past the waistband of Peter’s jeans. He shifts his weight a little and sniffs once, slowly moving his hand to squeeze Peter’s hip. Then, he moves his fingers. Creeping up all the way until they cup the hard, unmistakenly big cock that strains against the fabric.   
“Holy shit,” Peter moans. “Yes, Tony, _yes._ ” It’s all the encouragement that the man needs to move his hand a little - rubbing, stroking, teasing the boy’s groin. _He’s touching another man_. And while he feels slightly uncertain about what he’s doing, he knows he’s doing it right. It’s new and exciting, but it feels so utterly natural.   
Tony had feared not knowing how to do any of this, but it’s as if his brains automatically steer him in the right direction. It’s addictive. Tony’s nostrils flare when a new, daring thought crosses his mind.

“Can I, eh, Peter, can I suck you off?” Peter’s eyes are dark and hungry when he nods. Tony grins, and he’s starting to feel more confident now. The boy moves his hands down and unbuttons his dark slacks, then desperately trying to push them down.   
“Lemme help,” Tony chuckles, and he grabs the edge of the fabric, tugging it down when Peter lifts his hips. Tony’s breath catches in his throat when he realizes Peter isn’t wearing any underwear.   
For a short moment, he just stares at the big, hard cock resting on the young man’s ripped abdomen. Somehow, the sight makes Tony fly grow tighter. Tony recomposes himself and tugs the pants down, tossing them on the floor. Peter’s entirely naked now, and he’s gorgeous. He looks like a marble statue or a beautiful Renaissance painting, the warm glow of his skin begging for ecstatic pleasure. 

“Hey, you alright?”   
Tony stares up and blinks a few times, then meeting Peter’s eyes. He blushes when he realizes he’d gotten a little too caught up in staring.  
“Yeah,” Tony confirms quickly. He doesn’t want Peter to worry. “You’re… Stunning. Never saw anyone quite like you.”  
“Can I see you too?” Peter props himself onto his elbows and cocks his head playfully. “My clients usually like to get naked, but you don’t seem to be in a similar rush.”  
“I’m not like your other clients,” Tony growls, probably far too possessive and inappropriate. But Peter moans, and Tony counts it as yet another win. He shifts a bit closer and stares at the boy’s cock again. It can’t be that difficult, can it? Tony knows how he likes to touch himself. This has to be somewhat similar.

Tony takes a leap of faith when he reaches out and curls his fingers around Peter’s cock. It’s warm. It fits in his hand perfectly. He slowly moves his hand down a little bit and smiles slyly when it makes the other gasp.   
He was wrong, though- It’s nothing like his own cock. It’s much, _much_ , better. He leans forward and kisses the tip; the pink flesh feels soft against his lips. It’s a strange sensation. He’s touched his own cock often enough, obviously, yet this feels enticingly different and good.   
Peter growls when Tony takes him deeper into his mouth, and the sound only spurs Tony on to keep going.  
“Shit, Tony-” Peter brabbles. “You’re amazing, k-keep going.” 

Soon, Tony finds himself in an enchanting rhythm. It’s almost stupidly funny how much doing this satisfies him. He’s not only giving pleasure to Peter. He’s _taking_ it too. He loves everything about it. The way Peter’s cock fills his mouth so good, the way Peter’s fingers unconsciously tug on Tony’s hair to guide him in the right direction, the throaty moans leaving the boy’s lips.

“Tony- Tony, w-wait. I wanna try something.” Peter mumbles, and Tony looks up curiously, his lips parted and tingly from the continuous dragging motions.   
“Show me?”  
“Yeah, eh, come here and turn around, facing- Yeah. That’s it.” Peter directs him, and Tony’s throat feels dry when Peter’s idea settles under his skin. _Oh._ _Yes.  
_ “I don’t know how…” Tony mumbles, unsure where to go to make it happen. Peter’s hands easily guide him back until Tony’s kind of straddling Peter’s face, and suddenly, he feels the soft, expert lips wrapping around his cock. Tony curses out loud. His fingers grasp at the sheets as he feels the most intense pleasure he’s ever felt in his entire life. 

It takes him a few seconds to get used to the sensations, and then he casts his eyes down again to stare at Peter’s cock. Right. He moves down and captures the head between his lips again. Peter moans around his cock, and Tony swears he’s over and done with. Lost. He’s lost within this pleasure.   
In an attempt to stay alert enough to know what he’s doing, he tries to follow Peter’s motions. When Peter sucks, Tony sucks too. When Peter takes him deeper, so does Tony. A slight chuckle from Peter reveals he sees through Tony, and Tony has to keep a grin at bay when Peter starts doing exactly the things he wants to feel himself. Their bodies sync perfectly together like this and everything is just absolutely 100% _perfect_.

Tony doesn’t think he’ll survive this. His hair is messy, sticking to his sweaty forehead. His jaw aches so bad, and his arms are starting to wear out from being in this position for who knows how long. He feels so, so good. His groin is burning, building closer and closer towards his orgasm. His balls feel tight, and Peter’s tongue is still relentlessly swirling around him while the tight lips keep dragging up and down around him.   
He hears Peter’s mumbles becoming louder, though, and he notices the boy’s thighs are trembling. Tony whimpers when he realizes that Peter is _this_ close to spilling into his mouth. It’s the sheer desperation of wanting to have Peter fall apart underneath him that he’s able to carry on faster than he had before. Peter keens with pleasure, his lips getting sloppy around Tony’s cock. 

The man doesn’t see it coming when suddenly Peter’s body seems to tense up, and hot spurts fill Tony’s mouth. _Oh._ Tony thinks, scrunching his nose a little bit at the slightly bitter taste. This is _not_ what he’d expected, but he eagerly sucks and swallows every last drop.   
“Fuck, Peter…” he breathes as he finally swallowed it all, staring at how the cock now lays limp on the boy’s stomach. Slowly getting smaller again. “Fuck, that was- _Ah!_ ” 

Peter seems not to want to waste another second. The boy’s fingers dig into Tony’s upper legs as he sucks harder and faster. Tony’s world comes crumbling down when his mind shortcircuits. His muscles tense, and he releases without warning, spilling into the hot depths of Peter’s throat.  
“O-Oh, fuck. Fuckfuck fuck, Peter.” Tony chokes out when suddenly every sensation is heightened. The boy’s tongue swirls slow circles around the head of his cock, lapping up every last drop. Tony’s too out of it to say anything. He simply lets it happen, relishing in this wave of post-orgasm bliss. 

After God knows how long, his eyes finally flutter open, and he drops himself onto his sheets next to Peter. The escort smiles at him widely and reaches out to trace Tony’s chest with the tips of his fingers.  
“Did you like it?” Peter asks quietly. Tony smirks and nods, scooting a little closer to press into Peter’s side.  
“It was… Perfect.” Tony pauses and takes a deep breath. “Thank you, I… Couldn’t have dreamed of something better.”

Maybe they didn’t get to the ‘real’ thing yet, and Tony has to admit that he desperately wishes to know what it’d feel like to be inside of the boy, but for now, everything inside him feels light and fluttery and sound.  
“Stay the night?” he whispers, not wanting to be alone. Peter swallows and turns his head to stare at Tony’s face.  
“I want to,” he whispers, seeming to hesitate about something. Tony frowns.  
“Hey, you don’t have to, I…”  
“No, Tony. I… I want to. But it’s not without cost. I’m still… At work,” he says awkwardly. “I don’t want you to pay for that.” His voice sounds as if he’s sorry about it. Tony smiles at him.   
“Money’s no issue for me. I’d happily pay you double to have you around a bit longer.”

Tony knows it’s, again, inappropriate to say such things, but he can’t help it. He can’t help the confusing emotions when it comes to Peter. Peter looks up happily and nods.

“I… I’d love to stay.”


End file.
